Potable water treatment systems may typically be designed to take a raw water supply, whether from surface sources, such as rivers, lakes, reservoirs, or from groundwater sources, such as wells and aquifers, and process the raw water for distribution and consumption. The processing may involve removing constituents from the water that may be harmful, and may also include removing other constituents that may impart undesirable color, taste, turbidity or odor. The removed constituents may be in the form of dissolved solids or gases, suspended solids or gases, miscible or immiscible liquids, and may be organic and/or inorganic in nature. These constituents are often measured as Total Organic Carbon (“TOC”), Total Dissolved Solids (“TDS”), Total Suspended Solids (“TSS”), and Turbidity (“NTU”). In some situations, specific constituents such as minerals may be identified in more detail.